


sweet dreams

by jholtzmann



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jholtzmann/pseuds/jholtzmann
Summary: “You fell asleep.” His hand is heavy and soothing on her leg.“Yeah, I guessed that.” Her voice is thick with sleep and she lays her hand over his, holding it against the curve of her hip. Her eyes are locked on his, and she can’t quite tell if his are that dark because of the dimly lit room, or if it’s something else.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	sweet dreams

It’s dark when Kim opens her eyes. In front of her the coffee table is strewn with paperwork. She looks up when she hears a soft " _Hey"_ and sees Jimmy beyond the table, moving towards her. She’d forgotten he was here.

He sits down beside her on the couch, perched on the edge of the cushions by her hip and smooths a warm hand up her thigh. 

“Hey,” she murmurs back at him. 

“You fell asleep.” His hand is heavy and soothing on her leg. 

“Yeah, I guessed that.” Her voice is thick with sleep and she lays her hand over his, holding it against the curve of her hip. Her eyes are locked on his, and she can’t quite tell if his are that dark because of the dimly lit room, or if it’s something else. 

After a moment his hand begins to shift under hers, inching around to the inside of her thigh, up under her skirt, and his fingers feel red hot as they trail a path up, up… And she keeps eye contact with him, her breath hitching in anticipation. Jimmy’s lips break into a smile. He hooks a finger into her underwear and pulls down, shifts slightly so he can reach down past her knees, over her ankles, lets them fall to the ground. His hand is swift back up the inside of her thigh. She gasps as he strokes her, gentle at first then firmer, her hips curling up for more, more pressure, more friction. And she’s babbling, or he is, and all she wants is him, and it’s like he knows because then his hand moves, pushing her skirt further up and out of the way, and he’s lowering himself down, sinking between her legs, and as his mouth, impossibly hotter than his fingers, molten hot, presses against her, his hand is sliding under her blouse, into her bra, dancing around a nipple then squeezing. She bucks up violently at the dual sensations, her vision whiting out as a sound is pulled from her chest, half gasp half groan, ragged with want. 

“Ungh – oh – _Jimmy_ ,” she threads a hand into his hair, makes a tight fist against his scalp, holding him in place, holding herself together. 

She can feel him chanting her name against her, the vibrations rippling through her entire body, up her spine, out to her fingertips, the steady electricity of his voice in prayer, “ _Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim.”_

She wakes up with a gasp, eyes snapping open to the dark room. She _had_ fallen asleep working, and sees the papers across the coffee table. Unable to escape them even in dreams apparently. But there’s no Jimmy here.

The chill in the room dances at the edge of her senses as heat continues to pool between her legs. She swings an arm up to turn on the lamp beside the couch, then reaches out for her phone, half hidden by papers, and presses it tightly to her ear.

“ _Kim?_ ”

“Jimmy,” 

The roughness in her voice must give her away because Jimmy’s tone shifts immediately, lowering to something smug and knowing. “ _Oh_. It’s one of _those_ calls.” 

“Mmm,” and her brain is still slow with sleep and desire, caught between trying to form both words and filters, and fails at both. “Had a dream,”

“Oh? Did you? Starring me?”

“Mm,” she murmurs in confirmation, then makes a little involuntary noise as she readjusts against the cushions. “You were here.”

His voice drops lower, rumbling and velvety, “And what was I doing there?” 

“Your head between my legs, your _mouth_ ,” the sentence disappears into a moan hummed against her lips. Down the line Jimmy gasps into her ear. 

“Where are you?”

“Home. Couch.”

“Wearing?”

“Work clothes.”

“Oh now that’s naughty, they’re gonna get ruined. Skirt?”

“Mhmm.”

He groans and Kim can hear how it resonates in his chest. “I, uh,” he swallows, “I like the skirts.”

“I know.” He doesn’t respond for a second. “ _Jimmy_ ,” it comes out as a whine, and if she was more awake she might care, but not right now. “Come on. Please.”

He tries to feign bravado. “Please what?” But his voice is shaky with want. 

“Fuck,” she’s getting antsy, her nerves already hypersensitive and buzzing, “I can just hang up. Are you gonna talk dirty to me or not?”

Jimmy’s breath hitches, the bravado already forgotten. “God, Kim. Do you – I could come over?”

“No, Jimmy, I need this _now_ ,” she untucks her blouse and rests her hand on her stomach, feeling her fluttering heartbeat through her palm, waiting for him to talk. 

“Christ, Kim, I wish I was there –”

“Tell me,”

“– your skirt up around your waist, underwear gone, my head between your legs,” across the distance they moan together, “I’d put my mouth on you, my tongue tasting all of you,”

Kim’s breath stutters as her hand slides downwards and she hopes he doesn’t stop. 

“You taste so good, so hot, and then – oh _God_ , the sound you make with my teeth on your clit –” Kim inhales, sharp and shaky “ – it sounds so good, Kim. I’d wanna make you make that sound again and –” she moves her hand to his words, bites down against a whimper, but not enough to disguise it because he says, “Let me hear. Please, God, Kim, let me hear,” so she does. 

Her breath is coming hard and fast, punctuated by little mewls, and she tries to resist picking up the pace with her hand, trying to keep time with Jimmy’s words. She scrunches her eyes closed until she sees stars as she imagines Jimmy’s tongue thrust against her, writhing, curling, his words stoking the fire already burning within her, and her ears start to ring as her senses start to fuzz out. 

“– but I know that’s not enough. I bring my hand back up and I stroke circles and –” she mimics his description.

“ _Unh_ ,” her back is arching up, “– fuck!” The phone falls, slipping between her neck and shoulder, she grabs for it blindly. “Jimmy,” there’s movement on his end too. She takes a breath. “ _Close_ ,” it’s thready, her eyes still screwed tight, “ _so close_.”

“Wait,”

“ _Jimmy_ ,”

“Wait. I’d move until I was under you,”

“ _Oh_ ,”

“Right underneath you, you on your knees, and you have to brace yourself – better if you lean back, can reach more of you if you lean back, your legs wider, pushing,” his breath stutters and he groans, “ _forward_.” And Kim thrills knowing he’s getting off on this too, listens to him pant as he tries to collect himself. “You leaning back?”

She groans in frustration.

“C’mon Kim, so close, just lean back. Please,”

But she’s already rising up, shifting to tuck her legs underneath her, her knees splaying wide. Her heels dig into the tops of her thighs, bumping against her sitting bones as she leans back against the couch again.

She whimpers, her head falling back, the column of her throat taut as she settles into the new position, slipping her fingers deeper.

“Is it good?” Jimmy is asking, all open sincerity. Eager to please even from this distance. 

She says _“Yes”_ but it’s almost completely lost to breath as she rocks her hips down. “Jimmy, I –”

“I know. I’d hold your legs, your –”

“Jimmy, I don’t – that’s –” she desperately tries to find the words before she’s too far gone. “Tell me about now. What are you doing right now?”

“I -?” It takes him a second to recalibrate. “I’m imagining being under you, having your thighs right up around my face, I’m lying here in bed, hand under the covers, in my boxers, trying not to move too fast because it can’t be over too soon, it’s gotta be good, can’t be over before you. And God, Kim, you sound so good, even like this, do you even know –” And she moans, the sound coming up from her core as she pushes her hips forward again, her hand quickening. “ _That_.” And Jimmy’s voice is threadier now too, starting to unravel. “God, Kim, you gotta stop or I’m going come just listening – ”

But she can’t stop, her moans and her breathing getting faster and faster as Jimmy keeps talking and her hand keeps moving and her thighs are tensing and she can feel one of her ankles pinching under her weight but she can’t stop to reposition now.

“ – wish I was there, wish I could see you like this right now, could taste you, grinding into my mouth while I’m licking and sucking and – ” 

Kim cries out, sharp and ragged. Her neck arching back against the couch, an elastic band pulled to breaking point suddenly snapping back into place. Muscles seizing then shuddering then softening. Her hand slows, brushing against electrified nerve endings, her breath coming in gasps. 

“Jimmy,” in her sated state it’s a little more tender, a little more laden with the giddiness she usually tries to control.

Through the line his breathing is picking up even more, movement rustling against the handset.

She smiles lazily, his previous words returning to her lust fogged brain. It’s only a little played up when she drops her voice, makes it even breathier than it is, and groans, “ _Jimmy_.” 

There is a second of silence before he gasps, the sound of it distorting down the line, and then he’s babbling again, talking all through the wave of it, streams of nonsense as he rides out his climax.

Kim listens, a smile tugging at her lips through it all. She stretches her legs out from under her and lays back down along the couch, listening to Jimmy’s laboured breathing, the way he smacks his lips together as he tries to retain a deep breath. 

Kim tucks her lips between her teeth as Jimmy tries for words again, “That was – uh,”

“Yeah,” she supplies, the smile returning, her breath still a little uneven.

“Well, y’know – I’m here all week,” he jokes breathlessly.

Kim laughs and makes a disappointed _tsk_ sound. “So you _can’t_ do same time next week?” 

“Hey now. Don’t go making promises you can’t keep.”

“Mm, who says I can’t?” She can feel sleep slowly reclaiming her, creeping in at the edge of her senses.

“I think it’s all those billable hours? Or pesky clients, y’know, things like that.”

“No clients at,” she tries to crane around to see the time but can’t manage the right angle, “whatever time this is.” 

“Yeah well, I hate to say it but you gotta sleep some time.” 

“Lies.”

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Was I better than dream Jimmy?”

“Mm, tough to say. Dream Jimmy felt like he was actually here, _but_ he didn’t get to finish the job,”

“So I win by default is what I’m hearing.”

“I guess so.” 

“Until round two.”

“ _Hah_ – yeah. Until round two.”

Silence settles over the line and they just breathe together for a moment. The white noise of it like a blanket, comforting, warm and soporific.

“Kim?”

“Mm?”

“You wanna sleep?”

She hums, reluctant to form words. “Do you?”

“We probably should.”

“‘Kay.” Stifling a yawn. “Hey wait – was it good for you?” A smirk coils at her lips as she quirks an eyebrow, as if he can see it. 

Jimmy chuckles this time. “Yeah, Kim. Jesus, of course it was.”

“Okay. Good.” Kim’s eyes have long since slipped closed as she listens to him, his voice dipping low, heavy with sex and sleep.

“G’night, Kim.” 

The way he says her name makes something warm flutter in her chest, and at the edges of her slowly drifting mind she suddenly wishes he was here. Wishes that the warmth with which he says her name was warmth pressed against her lips, along her side, a kiss bumped against her temple. She wonders what she would do then. 

But the thought is already unravelling even as she thinks it, and instead she puts all her effort into remembering she’s still on the couch in her work clothes, and mentally prepares herself to stand and make her way to the bathroom then bed. She yawns as she drags herself upright, starts padding quiet footsteps out of the living room.

“Night, Jimmy.”

“Kim –” he interjects quickly before she can hang up.

“Yeah?”

“I can wait. If you want,” and she’s about to ask what he means when he continues, “you’re not in bed yet, right? I can wait til you are.” 

And the warmth swells in her chest, even as she suppresses it with a silent roll of her eyes. “It’s fine, Jimmy. I’m a big girl, I’ll be okay.” 

But she doesn’t hang up, just wedges the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she twirls the faucet on in the bathroom. She daren’t look in the mirror, it’s been too long a day. 

The faucet turns off with a little thud and Jimmy is still on the line, she can tell, though he’s been quite for a few seconds. 

He must sense her silent question because he says, and she can hear him shrugging against the phone as he does, “I just wanna know you’re in your pajamas.”

“I think we’re past the _‘what are you wearing’_ part.” Then, without waiting for a reply. “Give me a sec,” and she puts the phone on her bedside table as she finishes getting ready for bed. When she picks it up again, flipping back the bedcovers with her free hand, she asks, “Did you really wait for all that?”

“Yeah. Not like I have anything else to do. You got ya jammies?” 

“I’m sorry are we twelve? What time is the pillow fight scheduled?”

He ignores her jibes. “So is that a yes, or…”

“ _Yes_. Yes, I’m in bed.”

“Well, in that case – what are you wear –”

“ _Goodnight_ Jimmy.”

His laugh is soft, warm like the rest of him, like the way he makes her feel. “Night, Kim. _Sweet dreams_.” 


End file.
